Into the Abyss
by Beella P. Moony
Summary: Ele não imaginava como seria viver sem ela. Ela não esperava que um dia esqueceria do significado deles. Até que tudo o que lhes restara era o infinito abismo estendido sobre eles.
1. Prólogo

**n/A:** Ooi gente! Então, eu sei que eu sumi, mas todo mundo que já chegou ao terceiro ano sabe como é. Eu tive vestibular, não passei, agora eu trabalho e faço cursinho... Por isso, para ser uma coisa mais 'regular', eu escrevi bastante dessa fic pra tentar postar de 1 em 1 semana até o capítulo 5 e, se não progredir, eu passo para 2 em 2 semanas, então, na quarta-feira dia 6, eu vou postar o capítulo um!

PS: A ideia de fazer essa fic surgiu quando eu comecei a rever Grey's Anatomy no começo do ano, esse foi o resultado! Lembrando que não é uma versão Harry Potter - Marauders Age de Grey's, mas sim algo INSPIRADO.

Os shipper's são:

**Remus/OC, Sirius/OC e Lily/James **

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence! Nem Grey's Anatomy, nem Harry Potter, nada :(  
Somente algumas personagens!

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui – Ele sorriu para ela enquanto segurava sua mão. – Vai ficar tudo bem...

Sua voz falhou. Um sorriso cresceu nos lábios dela. Ela não sentia nada. Sua visão estava chamuscada e a voz frágil. Estava deitada e tudo o que podia ver era os olhos ansiosos à sua volta.

- Lily... – Murmurou para o rapaz ao seu lado, confuso, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas – Peça para Lily estar lá...

Ela sentiu como se não fosse nada além de lágrimas e uma simples voz enquanto as pessoas gritavam ordens e liam coisas levando-a até o centro cirúrgico.

- Você só pode vir até aqui Remus... – Olhos castanhos a analisaram rapidamente – Vamos cuidar dela e do seu filho de agora em diante, certo?

- Drª Stevin... – Chamou, ela a olhou.

- Você dormirá em alguns segundos, querida... – Disse a médica, seu cabelo preto escondido sob a touca de cirurgia – Pedi à enfermeira para te sedar. Seu filho vai ficar bem...

- Matthew... – Sussurrou olhando começando a se sentir grogue – O nome dele... É Matthew.

E então tudo escureceu.

* * *

**n/A:** Eu sei que foi um prólogo curtinho e quase sem informações, mas espero que tenham gostado... Dia 6 eu posto o Capítulo um.

Esqueci de comentar que essa é a minha primeira tentativa em escrever em 3ª pessoa, espero que tenha agradado!

Qualquer coisa, reviews são sempre bem-vindos!

:D

Até semana que vem!


	2. Capítulo 1

**n/A**: Sou tão errada que já comecei atrasando a fic :(  
Desculpa gente, mas ontem eu não tive tempo de postar, mas olha só, um dia de atraso vocês perdoam né?

Mas eis o capítulo 1, como prometido! Dia 21 eu posto o Capítulo 2.

Não teve nenhuma review, então não tem nada pra responder :(

Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_10:45 AM, terça-feira, 2 de fevereiro  
Cemitério Bunhill Fields, Londres, LDN  
Um Ano Atrás_

Claire estava parada sem dizer uma palavra desde que chegara. Ela sabia que os poucos olhares presentes lhe buscavam a face o tempo todo, mas não havia nada pra transmitir. Nenhuma emoção, nenhum sorriso, nem mesmo uma lágrima. Tudo isso havia ido embora, havia sido deixado pra trás.

As nuvens cinzentas no céu transmitiam a sensação fria do inverno londrino, ameaçando a qualquer momento ruir-se em chuva. A ventania parecia furiosamente capaz de cortar as peles coradas dos presentes devido à baixa temperatura, porém, ninguém parecia se importar.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios rachados. Ela não se lembrara de usar _gloss_ ou hidratante desde que se retirara ainda grávida, para o hospital na semana anterior àquela.

Ela fechou os olhos.

Haviam se passado sete dias desde que voltara ao St. Mungus depois de longos meses de repouso.

Logo ela que jurara que apenas sairia do centro cirúrgico com algo – alguém – nos braços.

O quão irônico o destino poderia ser? O quão cruel?

Talvez nem fosse culpa do destino, pensava a loira com freqüência. Na realidade, afirmava pra si mesma que era amaldiçoada e que jamais poderia ter a família que queria.

Bom, que culpa tinha? Era verdade. Nem havia por que insistir. Desde pequena perdera os pais, um de cada vez. Fora criada pelo padrasto que, de fato, era realmente bom para ela, mas a enviara para um colégio interno assim que se casara outra vez. Era óbvio que sustentar uma criança que não tinha nenhum laço familiar com você era uma coisa complicada. Não o culpava por querê-la longe, afinal, quem iria se relacionar com um homem que cria a filha de _outra_?

Mas Claire tinha superado isso. Havia superado isso havia muito tempo. Desde que _o_ conhecera, sentia que podia dizer que tinha uma família além dos poucos laços de amizade.

E Matthew? Matthew seria o anjo que lhe salvaria a alma. Não só a dela, a de Remus também. Lembrava-se de quando ambos haviam desistido de resistir aos sentimentos. De quando se sentaram juntos no escuro e admitiram que fossem _estragados_ demais pra fazer bem um ao outro.

Quando soubera que estava grávida havia se apavorado. Mal conseguira manter os peixes do namorado vivos, quem diria uma criança?

O que diria Remus?

Ela negou estar mal quando ele a pegou colocando o café da manhã de uma segunda-feira pra fora. O rapaz que não era bobo, não deixara de notar que o mesmo ritual se seguiu por uma semana.

Mas ele esperou pelo menos até o jantar que haviam combinado no sábado para comentar alguma coisa. Pegou-a de surpresa quando perguntou, com um sorriso maroto, quando as regras naturais do corpo feminino começaram a atrasar-lhe.

E então admitiu. Eles estavam felizes.

Faziam juntos as compras durante os poucos dias de folga do trabalho.

Um carrinho azul-bebê com segurança o bastante. Roupinhas e sapatinhos, o estoque de fraldas.

Até que ela foi alertada dos riscos. Assumiu o terror, pediu licença e deixou as cirurgias nas mãos dos amigos.

Ficar em casa nunca fora de seu feitio, pois a fazia lembrar-se do passado. Porém, pelo bebê qualquer coisa valia à pena. Jamais se queixaria desde que pudesse ter Matthew no colo.

E então veio o sétimo mês. O hospital novamente. As dores. O medo. E uma cesariana de emergência.

Aquilo tudo era demais para Matthew suportar.

E agora, tudo se resumia ao túmulo à sua frente.

E os olhares.

Era como se todo mundo esperasse alguma coisa vindo dela.

Mas como poderia respondê-los? A resposta para o que eles queriam estava ali sob a terra que tapava o buraco recém fechado.

Os indicativos bem diante deles, na lápide com o epitáfio cruel que não indicava ao menos uma data.

- Vamos embora. – Murmurou dando as costas.

E jurou.

Ela jurou que jamais voltaria àquele lugar.

_7:35 AM, terça-feira, 27 de janeiro  
Hospital St. Mungus, Londres LDN  
Atualmente_

Quando Sirius desligou o chuveiro, teve de fechar os olhos e tomar fôlego para que arranjasse coragem e enfim enrolasse uma toalha em sua cintura.

Ao observar o vestiário vazio, notou o quanto estava cansado.

Cansado, sonolento e irritado.

Seus dias estavam sendo difíceis desde que se formara na residência cirúrgica. Ele quase sentia vontade de ligar para os colegas de colégio para contar-lhes as notícias, quantos deles diriam: Tá brincando? Você? O grande e preguiçoso Sirius Black? Capitão do time de futebol, um cardiocirurgião?

Mas a verdade era quase outra. Quando decidira entrar na faculdade de medicina, optara por uma carreira que lhe parecesse interessante e potente o bastante para que contrariasse os pais – afinal, ser um empresário que investe em ações na bolsa de valores no nome da empresa da família era sujo demais, até mesmo para alguém como ele.

Além da sua habilidade com o bisturi, também gostava da idéia de salvar vidas. Aquilo o que ele e seus colegas faziam, era o mais perto de divindade que qualquer ser humano podia chegar.

O problema era que ninguém lhe avisara que de 100 pacientes operados por suas mãos, 20 morriam.

Era quase um tabu a ser quebrado.

Ele odiava perder pacientes. Sentir o último batimento cardíaco de um órgão tão frágil em sua mão. Tirando que não havia explicação para o seu constrangimento ao revelar à família as más notícias do centro cirúrgico. E o bom e velho "nós fizemos tudo o que pudemos" parecia como um narcótico em sua garganta nestes momentos.

- Dr. Black? – Uma voz tímida e feminina hesitou atrás dele.

Seus olhos miraram a dona da voz. Estava ciente de que não vestia nada além da cueca Box de cor preta. Abriu um largo sorriso para a enfermeira assim que a reconheceu.

- Olivia – Disse com a voz grave – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- A Drª Zöhler quer que você vá conversar com o Sr. Malone do quarto 901. – Disse ela enquanto acompanhava com os olhos os movimentos de seu superior ao pegar a calça do uniforme azul-marinho no armário.

Sirius não perguntou por que ela não havia usado o _Pager_ para bipá-lo. Após alguns anos por ali, ele simplesmente se acostumara com a atenção extra que recebia das mulheres do ambiente. Ao invés disso, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e disse:

- A Drª. Zöhler está de volta?

Corando, a enfermeira assentiu.

- Tudo bem, diga que eu irei até lá depois de me vestir.

Parecendo constrangida, Sirius quase riu quando ela deixou o vestiário. Seu rosto em chamas dera uma última olhada no homem antes de ir.

- Assustando as enfermeiras ou seduzindo-as? – Perguntou uma voz à porta.

- Sabe como é. – Um dar de ombros acompanhou seu sorriso enquanto fitava o amigo – Nem todo mundo tem uma ruiva pra cuidar da gente.

- Falando em ruiva – Começou a dizer o terceiro médico que adentrava o vestiário – Lily está te procurando.

James Potter, que há pouco falara com o colega moreno virara para fitar o novo recém chegado.

- Ela está me procurando com um olhar de ruiva louca do farol, como quem quer me matar, ou com um olhar de ruiva louca fogosa, como quem quer me surpreender de um jeito bom em lugares inesperados? – Perguntou.

Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares.

- Eu diria que a segunda opção... – Respondeu Remus dando de ombros.

Sirius não segurou um assovio de aprovação. Como padrinho de casamento, sabia que o amigo evitava negar qualquer coisa para a ruiva... E depois do que Remus dissera, ele estava surpreso que James ainda estivera por ali.

Este, por sua vez, resmungou e se sentou no banco de madeira próximo de onde Sirius terminava de se vestir.

- Eu posso estar muito errado... – Comentou Remus – Mas a sua mulher está com um olhar de: você e eu, lá dentro agora. De uma maneira que significa que você vai se dar bem... E você está preferindo ficar aqui com a gente?

Black arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- James, nós te amamos cara... Mas se você quiser sair do armário, por favor... Tente outra pessoa.

Potter revirou os olhos.

- Lily não anda me deixando em paz ultimamente... – Disse ele hesitando – Ela... Meio que anda me atacando o tempo todo... Sexualmente falando.

- E você está achando isso ruim? – O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas – Cara, sem ofensas, mas qual é o seu problema?

- O problema é que às vezes eu preciso trabalhar, me concentrar... – Ele revirou os olhos.

Sirius continuou olhando indignado para o amigo. Remus deu uma risadinha abrindo o próprio armário procurando algo dentro.

- Hm, Remus? – Sirius começou com cuidado.

Ele sabia que deveria abordar o assunto com cautela. Havia passado um ano desde que o pequeno Matthew virara um feto natimorto e era óbvio para qualquer um que conhecesse Remus Lupin tão bem quanto ele, que aquele era um assunto complicado, ainda mais quando se tratava de Claire Zöhler, que o havia colocado pra fora de casa antes de se afundar em depressão profunda.

- Sirius? – Respondeu o homem tirando a parte de cima do uniforme que revelava vestígios de sangue.

- Você andou pela ala de residentes hoje? – Perguntou.

O neurocirurgião arqueou as sobrancelhas para o amigo. James do seu canto sentado no banco levantou a cabeça.

- Quem é a vítima? – Perguntou arrumando os óculos no rosto.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Não é nada disso! – Protestou cruzando os braços, a touca com estampa branca no tecido preto balançou em suas mãos.

- O que? – Perguntou uma mulher ao entrar no vestiário.

_Muito conveniente_, pensou Sirius. Remus e James trocaram olhares e riram.

- Deixa pra lá, você vai descobrir de qualquer jeito. – Resmungou o moreno, mais para si do que para os amigos.

- Eu conheço esse clima entre vocês – Comentou a morena arrancando uma touca colorida da cabeça – Quem é a próxima atendente que o Black está em cima?

- É você, querida Jolie. – Disse Sirius improvisando um sorriso malandro.

A garota revirou os olhos maneando a cabeça.

- James, a Lily está procurando por você... E ela parece estar... Ãh... Aflita. – Seus olhos azuis encontraram os castanho-esverdeados do amigo.

Este, que já estava de pé, assentiu enquanto andava para fora do vestiário resmungando.

- O que está acontecendo com ele? – Perguntou Jolie Steimback sem entender o motivo da risada dos dois que restaram dentro da sala.

- O que está acontecendo com a Lily? – Perguntou Sirius, ligeiramente curioso.

E também, que mal havia em perguntar? Ele sabia muito bem que Jolie era amiga de Lílian desde o primeiro ano de faculdade.

- Ela quer um filho. – Disse calmamente embora evitasse olhar para Remus no armário oposto ao dela – Disse que logo vai ser tarde demais e que ela quer uma família.

Remus permaneceu em um silêncio ameno. Sirius não disse nada mais que um simples "aah" e enfim postou-se diante do espelho colocando a touca.

- Eu vou tomar uma ducha. – Anunciou a morena quebrando o silêncio com cautela.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou Sirius com um sorriso.

- O chuveiro é publico. – Jolie sorriu – Mas a não ser que você queira que seu paciente morra, eu sugiro que você suba para o centro cirúrgico.

Sirius ficou olhando-a se distanciar.

- Tão injusto... – Murmurou e depois suspirou virando-se para o amigo – Te vejo no almoço?

- Claro – Respondeu-lhe o castanho que parecia pronto para uma consulta já que usava jaleco branco indicando seu nome abaixo do logo do hospital.

* * *

**n/A**: O que acharam? Muito deprê? Muito bom? Muito ruim?

Mandem reviews pra me dizerem o que acharam!

Espero que estejam gostado, agora vejo vocês dia 21!


	3. Capítulo 2

**n/A**: Oi gente, dia 21, capítulo novo, como prometido! (que orgulho de mim mesma)

Pra começar, obrigada pela review da **Arih Black** (que me ajudou a conseguir escrever também)

Obrigada pra todo mundo que leu, o pessoal do tumblr, etc!

Agora, capítulo novo! Não me espanquem pelo drama!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_4:30 AM, terça-feira, 2 de fevereiro  
Caneca Furada, Londres, LDN  
Um Ano Atrás_

- Manda mais um e fecha a minha conta Moe. – Pediu ele com os olhos no pequeno copo onde o barman depositava a bebida.

- Sua conta ficou cara hoje, Lupin – Disse _Moe_ irritado, Remus sabia que só estava dizendo isso porque todos ignoravam o fato de seu nome verdadeiro ser Ted, não Moe como em _Os Simpson's_, embora só as pessoas realmente bêbadas dissessem isso em voz alta.

- E o que é que você tem com isso? – Retrucou rabugento colocando a nota de valor alto sobre o balcão.

- Noite difícil? – Perguntou o barman com um sorriso cínico enquanto depositava a nota na caixa registradora e pegava o troco.

- Não aja como se já não soubesse de tudo o que acontece pela redondeza. – Disse o maroto enraizado levando o último _shot_ de tequila aos lábios e virando-o goela abaixo.

A queimação usual desceu sua garganta até o seu interior, porém, a alegria que costumava sentir quando ficava entorpecido pelo álcool, fora substituída pela angústia.

Ted Tonks sorriu solidário. Sua irritação momentânea parecia ter se esvaído completamente.

- Desculpe... Deve estar sendo difícil. – Comentou olhando para a garrafa guardada sob o balcão como se tivesse fazendo uma escolha e então, pareceu decidir - Aqui, tome outro... Por conta da casa.

Remus Lupin observou o líquido âmbar tonar a encher o copo à sua frente e então viu Ted encher um novo copo para si mesmo.

Ele não sentia como quem quisesse conversar. Desde que tivera seus _problemas conjugais_ com Claire – assim dizendo, ele não sentia nada a não ser um grande nó que ia e vinha toda vez que se encontrava preso em pensamentos.

Isso porque não fazia nem 24 horas desde que vira seu filho ser _enterrado_.

- Eu não consigo nem imaginar pelo que vocês estão passando – Admitiu Ted se servindo de outra dose de bebida – Como está a Claire?

Como um estalo, o rapaz parou de fitar o líquido no copo para fitar Tonks. Um soluço surdo escapou-lhe dos lábios e ele se permitiu esconder o resto de dignidade que sobrara em si nas mãos que levara ao rosto.

Remus não era um cara que costumava chorar.

Desde a infância, ele aprendera que lágrimas não funcionavam para resolver seus problemas. Sempre fora fechado, irritadiço e até mesmo um pouco depressivo.

Mas era calado. Quando sofria, sofria em completo silêncio, pois era assim que sua mãe dissera que gostava de ouvi-lo. Não recorria ao pai, pois este se fora antes que pudesse se dar conta de que precisava de ajuda.

Matthew, seu agora falecido filho, seria sua utopia, mas partira antes que ao menos pudesse tê-lo feito sentir a satisfação de ter realizado algo certo na vida.

E então havia Claire.

Claire dizia que o filho os salvaria deles mesmos, mas Remus sempre achava que a namorada – ou seria ex? – estava errada.

Ela aparecera em sua vida quase como um furacão. Não lhe julgara uma única vez quando descobrira do seu vício às coisas que podiam significar sua destruição.

Tampouco o olhara cheia de compaixão dizendo-lhe que precisava se tratar.

Pelo contrário. Ela fora sua cura simplesmente por estar lá. Sua salvação e provavelmente seu maior motivo para decidir que queria viver.

E pensar naquilo só o fazia lembrar as palavras duras que ouvira de seus lábios embebedados por vinho.

- Vamos Claire – Insistira ao notar que a moça dançava trôpega no quarto do bebê que jamais seria usado – Você precisa de um banho.

Sua risada fora tão alta que ele ainda podia ouvi-la em sua cabeça.

- Não, não, não. – Dissera com um sorriso louco – Se o senhor acha que vai me engravidar outra vez... Está muito... Muito enganado!

- Claire, você está bêbada. – Dissera ele, quase impaciente.

- Bêbada – Repetira ela dando de ombros enquanto bebia da garrafa de vinho que tinha em mãos, deixando que o líquido lhe escorresse pelo pescoço – Bêbada!

Ele estava cansado. Tivera sofrido tanto quanto ela naquela manhã no enterro. E também tentava ser compreensivo. E por isso, apenas por isso, saíra da cama para acudi-la àquela hora.

- Você acha que teria sido um bom pai? – Perguntara a loira de maneira repentina, cambaleando para se segurar no berço – Acha mesmo?

Remus não respondera. Não queria discutir com ela naquele estado, mas podia ver que havia uma urgência – além do tom desdém e deboche – em sua voz que insistia em querer assanhá-lo.

- Acha que... – Ela olhara para o teto pensativa – Que com todos aqueles vícios... Você seria capaz de criar um bebê?

Aquilo o pegara desprevenido. Hesitou antes de desviar o olhar.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo... – Sussurrou.

- Talvez eu não saiba... – Ela rira, fazendo com que a irritação tornasse a face do rapaz vermelha – Mas quero dizer... O que eu ia dizer a ele nas noites de terça-feira? Eu não poderia contar que o pai frequenta a reabilitação, não é?

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou e antes que pudesse se segurar, ele gritara:

- Que talvez tenha sido bom que ele tenha... Ido?

Claire o olhara cheia de raiva naquele momento. Seu punho fechado na garrafa quase vazia movera-se rápido.

Em uma fração de segundos, a garrafa estava espatifada na parede, próxima de Remus e o líquido chegara a espirrar em suas roupas.

- Vai embora. – Dissera ela, olhando-o séria – Eu não o quero aqui.

Como reagir àquilo? Não buscou roupas. Apenas saiu, dirigindo sem rumo até chegar ao bar de Ted, que se encontrava frente ao St. Mungus.

Com teimosia, ele esfregou o rosto reprimindo um bocejo.

Ainda sem responder a Tonks, tomou a bebida de cortesia e colocou-se de pé, trôpego.

- Liga para o Sirius por mim – Pediu olhando para Ted – Diga para vir me pegar a não ser que queira que eu passe a noite no hospital na minha semana de licença por luto.

_11:07 AM, terça-feira, 27 de janeiro  
Hospital St. Mungus, Londres, LDN  
Atualmente_

- Drª Steimback – Disse a enfermeira, seus olhos no monitor cardíaco – A pressão está caindo...

- Tem muito dano – Exclamou a residente, as mãos enluvadas pausadas para cima enquanto seus olhos fitavam o monitor à sua frente.

- Só mais um pouco... – Pediu Jolie Steimback enquanto movia as mãos com habilidade no interior do paciente – Vamos George, você aguenta...

- Estamos perdendo ele! – Exclamou outra enfermeira.

Jolie levantou os olhos azuis para fitar o monitor.

_Não_. Exclamou uma voz em sua cabeça. Com agilidade, ela levantou as mãos para o recipiente de metal que a enfermeira mais próxima segurava e largou a tesoura de _Matzenbaum_ com rapidez e se adiantou com as mãos sobre tórax do homem à sua frente.

- Vamos George, você prometeu a sua mulher aquela viagem para Havana lembra? – Dizia enquanto pressionava uma, duas e três vezes – Vamos...

Passaram-se severos minutos, ela podia sentir pela tensão dolorida em seus braços, porém não podia simplesmente largá-lo sem tentar _tudo._

_ - _Drª Steimback... – A residente chamou – Não há mais nada para fazer.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo. – Resmungou ainda apelando para a massagem torácica – Vamos George...

- Drª Steimback... – Chamou uma voz solidária pelo autofalante – Deixe-o ir.

Ela olhou para cima, na galeria postada no alto onde havia um vidro que separava dois bancos e algumas pessoas assistindo à cirurgia, da mesa onde ela se apoiava no paciente.

Depois procurou a dona da voz.

- Claire... – Sussurrou franzindo o cenho e depois olhou para o homem sob suas mãos.

Ela se permitiu um grunhido de frustração enquanto abaixava os olhos para o chão.

_De novo não..._

_ -_ Horário de óbito – Disse com a voz fraca quando olhou para o relógio na parede – Onze e trinta e sete.

Ela odiava isso. Odiava e sabia que não era a única.

Três horas e meia dentro de uma sala, lutando tanto pela vida de um único homem para vê-la se esvair completamente em apenas segundos.

Odiava perder pacientes.

- Você está legal? – Perguntou uma voz vinda da porta.

Jolie sorriu amargamente para a pia onde lavava as mãos. Não tinha esperado ouvir aquela voz tão repentinamente pela segunda vez no dia. Talvez a falta de sono lhe tivesse feito acreditar que era sua imaginação, mas agora era real.

Claire estava ali. E mais, com certeza trazia aquele sorriso de quem sabia mais dela do que ela mesma podia dizer.

Não era preciso ver para dizê-lo.

- Então você voltou? – Perguntou Steimback enquanto secava as mãos nas toalhas de papel e as jogava no lixo para depois virar-se para a amiga.

- Algo assim – A loura deu de ombros.

As duas saíram lado a lado do local. Jolie sentia como quem quisesse dizer muito... Tudo.

Porém, sabia que a amiga esperava isso e estava mais do que preparada para se esquivar das perguntas. Então apenas a observou por alguns segundos.

Claire Zöhler continuava a mesma. Mais magra e pálida talvez, mas ainda tinha os cabelos louros cacheados presos na mesma trança frouxa sobre o ombro. As mãos enterradas nos bolsos no jaleco, como costumava fazer e, embora seus olhos não tivessem o mesmo brilho de um ano atrás, ela ainda mantinha a expressão autoritária.

- Eu devia ter imaginado que era você – Jolie riu para si mesma, como não havia pensado nisso antes? – Ouvi alguns internos reclamando.

A loura sorriu confidente, confirmando sua fama de Residente Carrasco.

- Acontece – Disse dando de ombros – Você tá legal?

O sorriso de Jolie vacilou por um instante.

Fingir que não se incomodava com a perda do paciente na frente de Claire era como fingir que gostava de couve de bruxelas na frente de sua própria mãe.

- Vou melhorar – Disse com um dar de ombros – É só salvar uma vida, que a compensação vem em dobro.

- Você fez tudo o que pôde lá dentro. – Disse a amiga com simplicidade.

- Fiz – Afirmou a morena, afinal, ela tinha mesmo tentado de tudo. – Você vai almoçar?

- Não – Disse a loura com um suspiro – Eu vou pra clínica, só passei pra te ver.

- Certo... – Jolie piscou, um pensamento passara por sua cabeça enquanto via a loura começar a se afastar- Hm, Claire?

A amiga parou, olhando-a.

Por uma fração de segundos, a visão de Claire largada na cama dias a fio sem ao menos tomar banho com o olhar vago e inchado de tal maneira que mal percebera sua presença lhe passou pela cabeça.

Seria seguro mencionar Remus depois de assistir, durante um ano inteiro, a moça em profunda depressão?

- Nada – Disse Jolie meneando a cabeça – Senti sua falta.

- Lily não me deixa em paz. – Resmungou James esfregando os olhos diante do prato de comida – Digo... Primeiro, a madrugada toda... Depois, antes da cirurgia do Ryan... Então, depois da cirurgia... E agora tudo o que eu posso fazer é torcer pra ela me deixar em paz.

Sirius olhou para Jolie por um segundo.

A garota sentiu os lábios sorrirem por conta própria.

Ela gostava de James, com sinceridade. Afinal, eles eram melhores amigos desde a infância e por isso sabia que seu amor por Lílian sempre fora verdadeiro e incondicional.

Apoiava o relacionamento deles, quem não apoiaria? Porém, ela não conseguia deixar de achar cômica a situação em que o amigo se encontrava.

- Ainda não sei do que você está reclamando. – Comentou Sirius mordendo seu cachorro-quente – Sexo é bom.

James lançou um olhar irritado ao amigo, pronto para retrucar, porém Jolie fora mais rápida:

- Deixe-o em paz. – E para James, ela sorriu quase solidária – Lily está com uma paciente, não vai te perturbar no mínimo nas próximas 6 horas.

O rapaz olhou-a como se pudesse beijá-la.

- Graças a Deus – Disse com um suspiro – Eu vou poder dormir pelo menos algumas horas!

Jolie riu.

- O Ryan ficou bem depois da cirurgia? – Perguntou Sirius esticando a mão para o prato do amigo, furtando uma batata frita.

- Ficou – James se iluminou com um sorriso – Nós fizemos a _lobectomia_ e em alguns dias ele vai respirar sozinho.

- Isso é ótimo! – Exclamou a morena – Sempre soube que ele ia conseguir.

- Isso é porque ele é o paciente que ficou mais tempo nesse hospital. – Disse uma voz recém chegada.

- E aí Lupin? – James acenou – Lily ficará 6 horas no centro cirúrgico, não é ótimo?

- Claire está aqui. – Soltou Remus, enquanto ignorava a notícia do amigo e largava-se na cadeira.

Jolie olhou para Sirius. Ele olhou intensamente para o prato. James devolveu seu olhar quando ela o procurou.

Em menos de um segundo houvera um entendimento entre eles.

- Você a viu? – Perguntou a garota com cuidado.

Remus parecia tenso para reparar o constrangimento dos amigos, então permaneceu olhando para o peixe com batatas no prato enquanto assentia.

- De longe... – Sua voz saía quase como um fio – De costas... No vestiário...

- Como você sabia que era ela? – Perguntou Sirius – Só pelas costas, digo?

Remus lançou um olhar cético ao amigo.

- Não preciso explicar como nós consumávamos nossa relação, preciso?

Jolie viu o amigo fazer uma careta inconformada.

- Mas você tem razão... Talvez não seja ela... – Disse Lupin de repente com um sorriso quase débil nos lábios – Certo? Quero dizer...

Jolie olhou para o prato de salada enquanto espetava um pimentão com o garfo.

- Era ela Remus... – Disse lentamente.

James suspirou encarando o amigo.

- Claire voltou.

* * *

**n/A:** Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me apedrejar?

Mandem review e me deixem saber 3

Até dia 28!


End file.
